Wreck-It Ralph's Disneyland Adventures
Wreck-It Ralph's Disneyland Adventure is a spectacular musical movie of both games from Xbox 360 and a sequal movie from Wreck-It Ralph. It will be aired in June 5, 2024. Plot In Litwak's Arcade, there was a new game with TV screen that can hook up with Xbox 360 featuring their favorite game, "Disneyland Adventure" Kinect. When the arcade is close, Ralph and Felix from Fix-It Felix Jr., Calhoun from Heroes Duty, and Vanellope and the racers from "Sugar Rush had decided to go on a vacation trip when the game got plugged in. They entered the game on a monorail and headed straight to Disneyland Resort, "The Happiest Place On Earth". They have entered on Main Street U.S.A and welcome by their favorite characters, Mickey Mouse and his friends. They're on their way to the attractions and entertainment. After the whole fun, the parade was about to be start in 5 mintues while Ralph and the gang are heading to Main Street, but suddenly the parade was interupted by Cybugs who came out of nowhere and kidnapping Mickey and Minnie by an old enemy, Turbo (a.k.a King Candy in disguise) who had survived from Diet Cola Mountain and he came here to take over the game and he shall have revenge on both Ralph and Vanellope. Later on Ralph and the others shows up, but they noticed it's empty. Pluto, Donald Duck, and Goofy found them and tell them when Turbo strikes back and he plans to take over the game and captured their friends. They're going to stop Turbo, rescue Mickey and Minnie, and save the parks once and for all. While they recruit the characters, they spread out to find them before time runs out. Their first stop is "It's A Small World" where they've been fell for a trap after King Candy reprogram the animatronics to command them to stop the heroes. Now they finally fixed the Small World Kids back to normal and take the train all around the park. They stopped by "New Orleans Square" to find them in "Pirates of the Caribbean" where they meet Captain Jack Sparrow. Meanwhile, King Candy had a brilliant plan to reprogram the pirate crew to setup a big trap. When they have arrive, they've fell for it again and been chained by pirates. King Candy tells them about his plan to take over and he have his own army. They looked up and see Mickey and Minnie locked up in prison and shocked too see how it happen. After he tells them about his back stories, he use his flamethrower to burn the whole place and he got away with Mickey and Minnie. Before they were about to be crushed, they heard the super heroes known as "The Incredibles" came here to save them and put out the fire while Felix use his hammer to fix the attraction. When it's over, Ralph send his friends to get some video game characters, while he and the others can handle it from here. When they stopped by in front of the castle, they were completely shocked to see the whole game for cybug invasion. King Candy shows up again to tell them how he made his decoration around the park. He shows them to see Mickey and Minnie as they were appeared in laser prison. He summon all cybugs to destroy his enemies. As they were about to be eaten by cybugs, some video game characters save their friends and fight back in "Smash Bros." style to destroy all cybugs. After Ralph rescue Mickey and Minnie, he shows up again when he's very angry and began to transform into hybrid cybug to finish them off. As he was about to kill them, he was pushed off by a T-Rex (looks alike Tiny from "Meet the Robinsons") to save them and he stand him down on the ground. Later on, Calhoun setup the beacon on top of the "Matterhorn" to get all cybugs attention to bright light and disintegrated. King Candy was about to go up to the bright light, but he managed to turn back to his normal form and completely frozen into ice by Elsa the Snow Queen. After the police take frozen Turbo into prison, Mickey use his sorcerer hat to use his magic restore the whole game and the started to celebrate by using fireworks and special effects. They started to thank Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun and all other game characters for saving their game from invasion and they start the party for big celebration. The next day when the arcade is open, the players had a chance to play Xbox Kinect by two players. Ralph and Vanellope see the game from their screen and they had a magical adventure. Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Rich Moore as Sour Bill and Zangief *Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge *Katie Lowes as Candlehead *Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter *Josie Trinidad as Jubileena Bing-Bing *Cymbre Walk as Crumbelina DiCaramello *Kevin Deters as Clyde from Pac-Man. *Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison from Street Fighter. *Brian Kesinger as a Kano *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotink *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress Mcneille as Daisy Duck, Chip, and Queen of Hearts *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Jim Cummings as Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed the Hyena, King Louie and Kaa *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, Chernabog, Captain Hook, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Magic Mirror, and Yen Sid *Maurice LaMarche as March Hare *Phil Synder as Jiminy Cricket *Jeff Bennett as Merlin and Lumiere *Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Madame Leota *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Matthew Broderick as Simba *Moira Kelly as Nala *Neve Campbell as Kiara *Jason Marsden as Kovu *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Robert Guillaume as Rafiki *Edward Hibbert as Zazu *Jennifer Lien as Vitani *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Johnathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Paige O'Hara and Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as The Beast *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastain *Pat Carroll as Ursula *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Eddie Murphy as Mushu *James Wood as Hades *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Estille Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *Andrew Stanton as Evil Emperor Zurg *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater Soundtrack #Dancing in the Street - Disney Channel Girls #Enchanted Tiki Room - Hilary Duff #Aloha E Komo Mai - Stitch and Jump5 #Hakuna Matata - Timon and Pumbaa #I Wanna Be Like You - Baloo and King Louie #A Pirates Life For Me - Pirates of the Carribean #Grim Grinning Ghosts - Haunted Mansion #Zip-A-De-Doo-Da - Splash Mountain #Gitchee Gitchee Goo - Phineas, Ferb, Candace and the Ferbettes #Under the Sea - Sebastain #Be Our Geust - Lumiere #I See The Light - Rapunzel and Flynn Rider #Mickey Mouse March (Soundsational Version) - Score #Multi-Man Melee - Super Smash Bros. Melee #I Wanna Candy - Aaron Carter #Some Nights (Glee Version) - Glee Club #Star Wars Theme Song - Score #The Avengers (Instrument) - Score #Fantasmic! (Exit Music) - Score #World of Colors (Exit Music) - Score Gallery Wreck-It Ralph's Disneyland Adventures 2.PNG|Second Poster Wreck-It Ralph's Disneyland Adventure.png Ralph, Mickey, and Friends.PNG Disney On Ice presents Disneyland Adventure 2014.PNG|Coming Soon Gitchee_Gitchee_Goo_1.jpg|Phineas and Ferbtones fantasmic.jpg|Mickey vs Villains IMG 0380.JPG Trivia *Just like the same name from Disney On Ice: Disneyland Adventure. *In the game they get to go on a secret attraction when the arcade was close. *Video Game characters will be appeared again as cameos. *Despite the original game, some other characters and rides will be appeared along with merchandise. *This is the first crossover movie like from other TV series crossover. *It is revealed when Turbo tells them about his back stories after unplugging both games between Road-blaster and Turbo Time way before he took over Sugar Rush. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney films Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Animated films Category:Video games Category:Disney Crossover Category:Musicals Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Lion King Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Toy Story Category:Aladdin Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Muppets Category:Mulan Category:Hercules Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Peter Pan Category:Tangled Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:A Bug's Life Category:Pinocchio Category:Finding Nemo Category:Cars Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Fantasia Category:Dumbo Category:The Jungle Book Category:Tarzan Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Fantasmic Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars Category:Frozen Category:The Incredibles Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Pocahontas